Dragging You Down With Me
by Alice Leonhardt
Summary: In which, Draco turns down the most powerful family in all of England, dragging Harry down with him. Only read if you want drama more than Mackenzie Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: The Beginning

Harry vaguely remembers his parents, a blurry face hear, a soft voice there but never does he see them clearly. According to his aunt and uncle they were 'buffoons' and 'completely mad' but of course that was expected.

He lived with his aunt and uncle and cousin during the summer, who were all completely rotten inside out. His Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley, were complete slobs, not unlike a pig, no; even a pig has more manners than the two. His Aunt Petunia was a bony, horse faced woman, who egged on Harry in every way and turned into putty in her son's hands, cooing and fluttering over him, making Dudley even more horrendous than ever.

Harry was a bony boy. He was skinny from being malnourished and pale from never seeing the sun other than when he was at school. He resided in the cupboard under the stairs, which to him, as dusty and drab as it is, was heaven. It was dark and had little to no furniture other than a blanket and a moth eaten pillow but it provided Harry with the privacy he needed, since Aunt Petunia was too aghast at the dirt in there to come within ten feet of it and Dudley was too dumb to even know there was a cupboard. Uncle Vernon mostly ignored Harry if he did his chores and if he stayed out of his way, so in a way, for slavery Harry got his privacy.

At school, Harry had little friends, preferring his own company. In addition to the clothes that he wore, which were handed down from Dudley, Harry looked so out of place in the school. And because of it, he was bullied. Mostly by Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy. But he didn't mind, he had tough skin and insults never hurt him. Also, his two best friends, Ron and Hermione were always with him so he was never exactly alone in the large school which was called Hogwarts.

But it's been already so long. And now, he thought back on the past. He _was_ skinny, now he was an averaged sized male…okay maybe still slightly below average but still taller than Hermione. He _was_ pale…was never mind, he still is. Just less albino and a bit healthier pale. All the times at Hogwarts as done him justice.

Harry mulled over his thoughts. He still remembers the day he had received his Hogwarts letter. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been furious, while Dudley sobbed like a giant baby. Hogwarts was an extremely prestigious school. Students with only the best grades or the most outstanding talents were allowed in. There was a below average amount of students, since the Headmaster hand picks his students. Harry chuckles to himself as he remembers the day.

"_Get the mail, you lazy slob!" Uncle Vernon snaps as Harry passes by him, already on his way to pick up the mail. Eleven year old Harry merely rolls his eyes at his Uncle's backside before retreating down the hall where a few letters are scattered around the door. He skims through the letters, his breath stopping short when he saw his name printed on a smooth surface. His heart stopped when he saw where it was from._

******_To Harry James Potter_**

******_In the Cupboard under the Stairs, on Privet Drive, Number 4_**

******_From Hogwarts, Academy of Fine Arts_**

_Harry hurried back down the hall, shoving the letters at his Uncle._

_ "__Hogwarts letters are being distributed today! Mum, listen!" Dudley's voice was soon drowned out in Harry's ears, replaced with the rush of his own blood. "Mum! Mum! Harry's got something!" Harry didn't even have time to turn the letter around before it was snatched out of his hands. _

_ "__Hey! That's mine!" Harry shouted. Uncle Vernon sneered at him._

_ "__It's a Hogwarts letter, why would it be addressed to-?" His voice stopped short as he saw the name imprinted on the front. His small beady eyes bulged. _

_ "__Dad! Give it here!" Dudley screamed, waving his fat pudgy fists around. "I want my __**letter**__!" Dudley flew into a rage, crying and sniveling. _

_ "__Oh for Christ's sake, give him the letter!" Aunt Petunia's panicked voice screamed as she tried to soothe Dudley._

_ "__P-Petunia!" Uncle Vernon said. Aunt Petunia made her way to him, her own eyes bulging as she saw the name. Two pairs of eyes swiveled to Harry. "It must be some kind of mistake!" Then suddenly, a white owl tapped it beak on the window, another Hogwarts letter attached to its leg. "Ah, that must be Dudley's letter!" Uncle Vernon said as he went to open the window but when he tried to take the letter off, the owl screeched at him. Aunt Petunia screamed, Dudley screamed louder. "Ruddy owl, give-!" Uncle Vernon never got to finish what he was saying because then owl then flew past him and rest himself on Harry's shoulder, giving Harry an affectionate nip. Harry cautiously detached the letter from his leg. But it said the same as the other letter._

**_To Harry James Potter_**

******_In the Cupboard under the Stairs, on Privet Drive, Number 4_**

******_From Hogwarts, Academy of Fine Arts_**

_ "__Is…this this for me?" Harry asked the owl, which seemed like a stupid thing to do but the owl made a small noise and flapped it wings, Harry took that to be a yes. _

_ "__You little-give that here!" Aunt Petunia shrieked as she walked toward Harry, obviously trying to take the letter. But the owl flew in front of him as if protecting him until he's read the letter. Aunt Petunia gave a shrill scream as the owl hissed at her._

_ "__Vernon!" But the owl did the same for each of the family members as Harry opened the envelope and read the letter._

_ "__Dear Mister Potter,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted into the Hogwarts Academy of Fine Arts. Enclosed, you will find your class schedule and the supplies you will need for the school. Also, keep in mind that the first term begins of September 4, please bring all your things to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, there you will receive further instructions." After Harry finished the letter, he saw a message on the bottom._

_ "__Dear Harry, _

_Someone will soon be sent to your home and things will be sorted out there." As if speaking of the devil, a knock came at the door._

_ "__Who is it!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. A cold voice answered._

_ "__I'm here for business from Hogwarts." Relief washed over the family._

_ "__Finally, someone to explain!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. Harry stood silently off to the side, the owl on his shoulder, hunched protectively. He heard his aunt and uncle invite the visitor in. "…Obviously, there has been some sort of mistake. My son was supposed to-"_

_ "__There is no mistake. Professor Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes, he hand chooses his students." The voice answered. "I am here about Harry James Potter, where is-Harry, there you are!" A man walked in, suitcase tucked under his arm, he seemed absolutely ecstatic to meet Harry._

_ "__I can't believe it's you! Ah, forgive me; I am Remus Lupin, a close friend of your parents and your godfather." The man introduced. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were completely shocked._

_ "__W-what? He hasn't got a godfather!" Uncle Vernon spluttered. Lupin regarded him with a cold look._

_ "__I assure you, he has. But I am here about something else. About your letter to Hogwarts." Lupin said. Harry deflated._

_ "__There's been a mistake hasn't it?" Harry asked. Lupin looked shocked._

_ "__My goodness, no! Dumbledore was simply worried about you and your, uh, finances."_

_ "__Well, I haven't got any money." Harry said honestly. His aunt and uncle look smug at this claim. _

_ "__Haven't got any-Harry! Did you think your parents left you with nothing?" Lupin asked. Uncle Vernon suddenly had a glint in his eyes. Harry looked shocked._

_ "__W-what?"_

_ "__You have quite a hefty sum of money in your bank account, all transferred after your parents death! There is more money than you could spend in your life. You could probably buy a Nimbus Two thousand racing car and that wouldn't make a dent in your account!" Lupin said with a chuckle. Harry was bewildered._

_ "__M-my mum and dad?" Harry asked._

_ "__Of course." Lupin bent down so he was eye level with Harry. "Your parents loved you very much. You look exactly like your father! With you mother's lovely eyes of course." Lupin said. But Uncle Vernon was focused on something else._

_ "__How much does he have in his bank account?" he asked suddenly, the greedy glint never leaving his eyes. Harry was downcast again, of course, his uncle and aunt would take away that too. Lupin slowly stood up, a furious look in his eyes._

_ "__Quite a lot." He repeated slowly. "More than you could ever make if you spend your entire life trying to. Of course, it all belongs to Harry." _

_ "__I am his uncle! I should-" Uncle Vernon began but Lupin cut him off._

_ "__It is all Harry's. You cannot withdraw anything without Harry's permission. He owns _all of it_." Lupin said coldly. Uncle Vernon spluttered._

_ "__W-what? I have taken care of him all his life!" He bellowed. _

_ "__Have you? I remember Dumbledore saying treat him as your own child but," Lupin regarded Dudley with a disgusted look in his eyes, Dudley and Aunt Petunia shrank, "That is obviously not what you've done." Lupin then turned his attention back to Harry. "Harry." He said much more gently._

_ "__Yes?" Lupin smiled._

_ "__Your parents are proud of you. They always will be, Harry, always." Lupin said, kneeling back down and placing a warm hand on the boy's shoulder. He then opened his suitcase and took out a small photo. "You might want this. It's the first family picture of your mom, dad and you." Lupin said before standing up. "I take my leave now. Oh and Harry?" Harry turned his misty eyes to the man, who winked and threw a small key in Harry's direction. Harry caught it, surprised. "That's your bank key and the owl is yours. Name her will you? She's been dying for a name." Harry looked at the owl on his shoulder, she hooted gently._

_ "__Okay." Then Lupin left. Harry turned to the owl and smiled. "Hedwig is your name." He said. The owl hooted again before nipping Harry's cheek affectionately. A small bawl brought Harry back to reality. Dudley had started crying._

_ "__I-I want my H-Hogwarts letter!" He screamed. Aunt Petunia tried to calm him down._

_ "__Dudley, sweetie-" She tried. But Dudley only screamed harder._

_ "__I want my Hogwarts letter! I want my Hogwarts letter!" He started kicking and hitting the floor. Harry merely looked at them, a new light shining in his eyes. Uncle Vernon looked completely horrified as he stared at the key clutched in Harry's hand. Harry only smiled and allowed himself this small moment of satisfaction._

Harry smiled at the memory. To this day, he still had his parents' picture, given to him five, almost six, years ago. He was fifteen going on sixteen now and at his six year at Hogwarts. He stood up, looking around his tiny room, which his uncle had gave him begrudgingly. He would be seeing Ron at the Burrow in a few hours. He would see Hermione in a week. And he would be back home at Hogwarts in a month. Harry smiled, his suitcase was already packed. All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The News

Harry was practically shaking in his seat on the taxi as he sped toward his best friend's house at the Burrow, which was what Ron and everyone else in his family calls it. He could already see Ron's freckled face greeting him. The twins, Fred and George would probably be in trouble as always, Percy would be prefect again, Mr. Weasley would be at the table greeting him with a bombard of questions and Mrs Weasley would cluck her tongue over how skinny he was and try to stuff him to no end.

Harry tried to contain himself in his seat when the taxi stopped in front of the Burrow. Harry, unable to contain it anymore, threw a hand full of bills at the driver who snorted in surprise as a barrage of bills hit his face and threw himself out of the car. He practically ripped his luggage from the trunk and ran up the hill that lead to the house he considered more homely than Privet Drive.

"Is that-?"

"It's Harry!"

"He's early!"

The entire Weasley family slammed into him, suffocating him with hugs.

"Harry sandwich!" Fred, or George, yelled and all the Weasley's squeezed him tight. Harry felt as if his face would crack from smiling so much.

"Harry, you're positively skin and bones!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "Come, come, I already cooked breakfast. Honestly, what do those people feed you over the summer?" She grumbled as she led Harry into the house. The twins clapped Harry in the back before heading upstairs, no doubt to brew some new concoction for their joke shop. Percy merely gave Harry a handshake before heading upstairs too. Only Ron stayed behind. Ron's face was plastered with a secretive smile. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why are you-?" Harry began to say.

"Harry, you're early!" Harry didn't even have time to react before he had a face full of bushy hair and an arm full of Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, hi 'Mione, it's good to-hair in my mouth!" Harry said. Hermione blushed.

"Oops, sorry." She said, giving Harry one last squeeze before detaching herself and her hair from him.

"Honestly, 'Mione, he shows up after two months and the first thing you do is try to kill him with your hair?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Say what you want, Ronald." She said. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Don't call me that!" He said, huffing. Hermione merely laughed. Harry watched the exchange with exasperation. Why aren't they together yet? Harry was about to make a comment when Mrs Weasley replied in his stead.

"Honestly, you two argue like a married couple." She said as she came into the room, spatula in hand. The said two turned pink.

"We do not!" They shouted in unison. Mrs Weasley raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Could've fooled Lucius Malfoy with the way they act." She muttered under her breath before dragging the three into the kitchen for breakfast. Harry smiled as he saw the room. Where his Aunt Petunia screamed over a simple scuff mark, the Weasley household was much more lax about that. The house itself was impeccable but there were so many trinkets lying around, giving the house a messy and unorganized look but it also made it seem like it was lived in, not like Privet Drive.

"Honestly, you look like you've lived on Fleur's diet the entire summer." Mrs Weasley grumbled. "I have no idea how that girl does it. She's already a twig as it is." Fleur was the fiancé of Bill Weasley. She's a pretty young French woman who graduated from Beauxbatons Academy for Successful Young Ladies. She was a lawyer and a pretty darn good one at that. Harry has never seen her but he hears that her beauty was well known. His thoughts were interrupted when Mrs Weasley placed a plate in front of him.

"Harry, did you hear about the Malfoy's?" Hermione suddenly said. Harry looked up from his plate heaped with a mountain of food, courtesy of Mrs Weasley.

"What about them?" He asked, stabbing a piece of bacon and lifting it to his mouth.

"Apparently, Draco Malfoy turned down the proposal of the daughter of Aimee Alexandria Louis!" She said, quickly leaning in to tell the gossip. Harry chewed thoughtfully, racking his brain to see if he knew that name. He drew a blank. He swallowed.

"Um…so?" Harry said. Ron gave him a look that said 'dude, are you stupid'?

"Harry, are you serious? Even _Ron_ knows who they are, and knowing Ron, he wouldn't know a fist hit him in the face." Hermione said, ignoring Ron's shout of 'Hey!' "Oh hush up, Ron, you know it's true."

"You don't have to say it out loud though." He grumbled, spearing a sausage on his plate. Hermione didn't say anything but gave him a helping of bacon from her plate as an apology, sensing his distress. Harry snickered in his food.

"Not at all like as a married couple huh?" He said. Hermione turned violent red.

"S-shut up!" She said. Harry just smiled.

"So the family?"

"Oh, right. The Louis family is of the purest of French bloodlines, their ancestor is King Louis XIV. Extremely powerful, not a family to mess with. And for Draco to turn down the youngest daughter of the family, Constance, who is also in fact a beauty that has brought many men to their knees, is the greatest insult." Hermione said. "And the Louis family is completely enraged."

"So, how is that a problem for us?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Ron a look, apparently he was supposed to tell this part, he groaned.

"Well, uh, Malfoy said, uh," He stuttered. Hermione kicked his legs under the table. "Just give him the morning paper!" Ron snapped. Hermione glared at him for a moment before handing it over to Harry, a small clipping of it, which she had in her pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you have it in your pocket, 'Mione?" Harry asked. She shrugged.

"Thought it might come in use." She said. Harry hummed before unfolding the paper and reading it.

_Rita (interviewer): Now, Draco, do tell the world why you've decided to turn down someone from the Louis family? Constance is the family jewel, absolutely stunning for a girl her age._

_Draco: *chuckles* Well, for one, I am a gay man._

Harry nearly fell of his seat. He looked up at Hermione and Ron, who both nodded in confirmation. Wow…Draco Malfoy, apparently, was gay.

_Rita: Really? But aren't you supposed to produce an heir?_

_Draco: I plan to have children._

_Rita: How? You're a male, your partner will be a male too._

_Draco: *laughs* It's the twenty-first century. There is a thing call surrogate mothers, Rita._

_Rita: *raises eyebrow* Really? But why not just marry Constance as a mistress for the house? You can always have another affair to the side._

_Draco: Do you really think me that petty? I won't lure Constance into a false relationship just to produce an heir, though it would be better for both the Louis and Malfoy family. But I must stay true to my feelings._

_Rita: Feelings? Toward whom?_

_Draco: I don't have any one in mind just yet. But I suppose there is a reason I turned Constance down. _

_Rita: And what is that?_

_Draco: Well, for one, she is a she. And I am gay. Two, she didn't have what I look for in a partner._

_Rita: *leans in expectantly* And what do you, Draco Malfoy, look for in a partner?_

_Draco I need someone loyal and someone who isn't just all looks. I want someone who is able to be by my side, support me through whatever problem. But not a boring partner, I want a passionate one, a man with fire and determination. Also, he must have enough stamina and ideas to keep sexual desire burning. _

_Rita: *turns pink* Sexual desire-well then, you certainly have a lot of expectations. But if you had to sum it up to one person that you know, who would it be?_

_Draco: Hm, who? *thinks for a moment* Well, I believe there is _one_ person._

_Rita: Really? Who?_

_Draco: Well, I suppose who I want for in a partner…_

_Rita: *leans in closer*_

_Draco: Who I want for in a partner…*hesitates*_

_Rita: Go on, tell us._

_Draco: I guess I want someone…someone who is like Harry Potter._


End file.
